


In the Lives Between Battles

by Whimpernotbang



Category: The Power of Five - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friendship, a bunch of AUs actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimpernotbang/pseuds/Whimpernotbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of AU drabbles (no longer than 700 words) with our favorite world saving team.</p>
<p>Includes Matt and Scott's bickering, Scar being a badass and Richard wondering how he ended up in the middle of this (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Night AU

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to suggest a better title/an AU they'd like to see, feel free to comment!

The tension in the room was unbelievable as the two boys stared each other down. Scott’s eyes might have been icy pits of stone, but Matt’s reflected the fierce determination that had helped him survive gods, monsters, and Richard’s attempts at cooking. 

This was different, thought. This was so, so different.

Scarlett couldn’t take it anymore.

She sighed. 

“Scott, just let it go.”

The other teenager turned his glare on her. 

“Not until he admits he cheated.”

“I didn’t cheat!” Matt protested. He waved his hands frantically at the board game. “I rolled a five! Why would I even cheat?!”

“You did!” Scott’s stony composure was broken. “If you had rolled a four or a six you would have landed on one of MY properties.”

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU OWN LIKE HALF THE BOARD.” 

“You did land on free parking instead.” Pedro contributed, amused. “That’s pretty lucky.”

Both Matt and Scar gave him looks that rivaled Scott’s. Their potency was wasted on the Peruvian, thought, as Scott gave him a small, thankful smirk.

Jamie came back to the room with the drink tray. “What did I miss-oh.” He looked at his brother and the leader of the five, who had gone back to glaring at each other. “Scott, it’s just a game.”

“Then he shouldn’t have cheated.”

“I DIDN’T CHEAT.” 

In the meantime, Pedro reached up to the coffee table to grab more popcorn. However, he misjudged the position of the bowl.

The bowl came crashing down on the board, scattering buttery popcorn, game pieces, and paper money over the board. There was a stunned silence as Matt and Scott glared at the board in unified horror.  
When they looked back up at him, Pedro was very, very glad he had the power to heal himself.

\----------------------------------

 

Richard came back to their shared house much, much later. To this day he wonders who thought it would be a good idea to give five super-powered kids Monopoly.


	2. Movie Night AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I ended up going on a family vacation so I couldn't upload earlier :( But here is the second chapter, at last. 
> 
> Again, if anyone wants to say something on my writing or an AU they'd like to see, feel free to leave a comment bellow!

“There’s no way we’re watching Sharknado.”

“Again,” Matt added from the couch, “The first time was bad enough.”

Scarlett sighed. “ _Come on_ guys! I didn’t see anyone complaining last time Pedro picked Pacific Rim for the fourth time.”

“That is because,” Scott said, entering the living room with a bowl of popcorn and sitting on the soft carpet, “Pacific Rim is an excellent movie, instead of a cheap horror gimmick that expects us to believe that sharks can fall out of the sky.” Scar glared at him like she was trying to figure out the best way to summon a real-life Sharknado.

“Anyways,” Richard interrupted before the fighting escalated, “Didn’t you pick two weeks ago? That would make it Jamie’s turn today.”

Jamie, who was sprawled out next to Matt on the couch, looked up. It didn’t take the twin’s power to figure out she was trying to influence his decision with threats of very, very cold weather. Jamie sighed and looked at their small but growing movie collection.

“Honestly, I think we should just watch How to Train Your Dragon.”

There were groans of protests from Scar and Scott, who threw popcorn at his twin. Jamie swatted it away.

“Shut up Scott, I know you love this movie.” Scott half-heartily protested.

Richard put in the movie and turned off the lights, while Scarlett wedged herself between Pedro and Matt, stealing the bowl of popcorn for herself. Some of it was sacrificed as ammo to be thrown at Jamie, an effort which might or might not have been aided by Matt. Jamie and Scott retaliated with gummy worms until one landed on Richard, who threatened them all with shutting down the blu-ray player. The movie began to play as the uplifting soundtrack and the bright, animated colors came to life on their screen…

By the time the movie was finished, the Gatekeepers and their companion were cuddled up in a big mess of blankets, sofa cushions, and popcorn kernels, breathing softly in sleep.


	3. Bookstore AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bookstore AU! (More like a big chain bookstore than an actual proper small bookshop but still. The thought counts.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! Better explanation on my tumblr. This is kinda short and sweet, but hopefully I'll update more regularly. Feel free to comment on my writting/au's you wanna see/why Matt is the cooler dork ever!

Jamie was humming when he heard the crash.  
It was the type of crash that could only mean one thing- disaster. It broke through the silence of the bookstore like a broken string in a concert hall and made Jamie wince.  
Scott had already arrived by the time he’d headed over to the scene of disaster, wearing his I’m-not-paid-enough-for-this frown. It’s kind of clear why. On the ground is an apocalypse of shiny new hardcopies. Some are piled almost a foot off the ground. Buried beneath the books are the recognizable heads of Matt and Scarlett. They seem more dazed than hurt, and when Scar sees Jamie she smiles sheepishly.  
Jamie blinks at the mess. “What happened?”  
Matt manages to get free of the pile, and he and Jamie help out Scar, who's leg was trapped beneath the latest copies of the Oxford English dictionary.  
“Um…it was kind of my fault.” He says, looking at the pile like he still can’t believe it collapsed.  
“It was my idea.” Scar says hurriedly.  
“You two weren't actually trying to build that staircase you were talking about before, were you?” Scott glares at them with his best older-brother voice. If Jamie wasn’t so used to it, he might be intimidated. For their part, Matt and Scar just look ridiculously guilty. Matt looks like he’s about to say something when they’re interrupted by an impressed whistle behind them.  
It’s Pedro and Richard, their manager. He surveys the mess and looks at the culprits.  
“So how far did the staircase actually go?”  
Matt and Scar share a sigh of relief.


End file.
